Black Rock Shooter: Tracks
by Horrorland man
Summary: Hand in hand, down the tracks, that is how it is supposed to be. For every existence there is a second existence to balance it. But who in turn exists to balance?
1. Chapter 1

_**Black Rock Shooter: Tracks**_

Puzzle. That is the word to describe it. A thing where the problem is not impossible, but scattered. Mixed. Disturbing, almost. But when it comes together, the outcome is exactly what you were told it would be. Whether you want it or not.

The whistle blew, the people hustled onto the train as it emptied smoke out of the engine. "All aboard!" The man called as the last of the passengers entered the transportation. Such a shame that to most an old train such as this would be forgotten. Few remembered the power, endurence, and survival this contraption had gone through. But two people did remember.

"I can't figure this out..." He whined as he slammed his head down onto the desk. Such an impatient one this boy was.

"That's because you aren't trying." She replied as she easily put two of the puzzle pieces together. This girl seemed to know what she was doing.

"Oh whatever." He replied, slipping out his phone playing some random game. He was handsome that boy, with his long brown hair just messy enough to look good, tan skin, and hazel eyes. If only his inside was as perfect as his outside.

The girl was no different. Her hair was the sme brown color, but tied intoa braid that flowed over her shoulder. Her skin was a bit paler but the hazel eyes were that of a mirror image to the boy.

Suddenly the train whistle blew, and as if on cue both of them quickly put the puzzle pieces back in the box and exited the dining cart. The girl looked at the box with a bit of remorse in her eyes. _'we never have enough time to finish...never enough time...'_ She thought. This had been the first negative thought of the day for her, and for some reason it made her feel...inadequate...

In other place, another time, another reality possibly, something was being formed. At first it was just an outline, this happened all the time but it never amounted to anything. But strangely the outline started to form something, something living. The light that came from it was blinding, and a bright blue in color. It obliterated the area around it with a light that only something from heaven itself could make.

Finally it formed into something. A girl. This girl had pale white skin, and myterious blue eyes. Her black hair had un-even pigtails that flowed through the polluted air. She was clad in only a black bikini top and shorts with a blue belt, along with a hooded jacket with a blue star on the back...

The boy looked back at his sister quizically, seeing as she stopped in the aisle. He held out his hand to her. "Sumiko are you alright?" He asked her. She looked up at him with a grim look on her face before coming back to reality and blushing.

"Oh sorry Takato, I must have zoned out." She said as she took his hand smiling weakly. He smiled back as they walked together.

"It's okay, I guess it's good practice." He said. Sumiko looked at him, confused a bit. "It's my duty as your twin brother to watch out for you." Takato explained "When I'm around nothing will touch you. I will be with you in every way, shape, and form..."

Suddenly, the girl with pigtails was faced with the same outline that created her. This time though there was a red light that erupted from it. It was faster than her own, but so much brighter. What came out was a boy. Just like her he was pure white in skin. He had bright red eyes, and black hair that was so pointed it looked as if it could puncture holes in a human's body. His clothing was similar to hers. He wore a ripped pancho type of top that revealed most of the right side of his chest, along with shredded black jeans, and scarlet gloves. Each glove had a black fist design on them.

They looked at each other for a breif moment before lunging at each other. In the blink of an eye, the girl had an enormous black cannon device of sorts on her right arm, as the boy had giant metal gloves with long crooked, hooks on the knuckles.

You could hear the clashing of metal as the first hit echoed into the empty world. Neither one moved. The boy's glove and the girl's cannon, no, shooter were touching each other. They looked into the others eyes as something told them this was not the purpose of their existense.

Suddenly a blue fire covered the girls right eye as a red fire covered the boys left eye. They calmly retracted their weapons and lightly placed their palms together taking in a breath, Suddenly on the ground words began to scribe themselves into the dirt and sand as both watched intently.

As the writing finally subsided, both looked at what was written. On the girl's side there we three words. _Black Rock Shooter._ On the boy's side there was only one word. _Jester._

Jester looked over at BRS. He held out his hand. She accepted it and both turned to view what was ahead of them. Train tracks suddenly came up from the ground as the earth shook. Without questioning it both began walking down them, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_"What is this?"_ He snarled through the black mist. _"This was not meant to be!"_ The tower loomed over the ancient ruins, like a messenger of pure agony. He crashed through the halls, in a drunken rage pushing things over, and throwing things at the walls.

He ran to the middle of the room where he looked down at the design embedded in it. A ripped peace sign. He reached into his purple cloak and grabbed a knife. Slowly the man cut his wrists, as some type of brown liquid oozed out of the open cut, and onto the middle of the floor.

Suddenly the design on the floor exploded in a black aura, as the man's head shook violently, seeing things that he would never knew exist.

He saw two of them, a male and a female, both in blaack, walking down the tracks hand in hand. This was not what was supposed to happen! This world was his!

_"They will pay..."_ He growled as his visions faded. _"The Nero does not take imperfections."_

She woke up suddenly, screaming like she had seen somebody been murdered. The other passengers looked at her with fear in her eyes. Breathing heavily, she ran to the restroom. Locking herself inside, the girl lifted her sleeves to see more cut marks on her wrists. There were so many now, that it looked like some type of rust colored barbed wire braclets. She sobbed to herself as she soiled her bright yellow sundress with her tears.

Sumiko and Takato knocked on the door. They had been told by their father to check on the girl that had screamed. "Hey are you okay in there?" Sumiko asked her, being the more sensitive of the two. She could hear the sobbing of the girl through the thing door, as she tried to get a response.

"Your name is Iyumo right?" Takato asked calmly.

After a lone silence a quiet "Yes I am," floated through the door. Both twins sighed in relief over hearing her. "Iyumo, please come out." Sumiko said "You can hang out with us." Once again after a long period of silence the door slowly opened revealing Iyumo. She was short for her age with red hair, and green eyes. She had a normal skin color, and wore a bright yellow sundress, and white sneakers.

Jester and BRS walked down the tracks as they looked at the area's around them that they passed through. One was a land full of flying paper and pencils, another was a world made out of electrical wires, and another was an ancient burial ground. Finally they stopped in a strange place. It was an enormous library with books of all types and for some reason, large puzzle pieces.

They looked at each other and nodded, this is where they were supposed to be. Jester turned to a puzzle piece and looked at it curiously. He turned to BRS who was studying one of the books. It seemed as though they could communicate without speaking. Both somehow knew that for now they must study all they could in this world. They jumped into the air and traced two lines across the sky. One red, the other blue.

They had marked their temporary territory, and for now Jester and BRS were split to learn as much as they could possibly learn.

A small shadow followed BRS curiosly.


End file.
